darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Dria
Recent History After escaping her torturous husband, Dria carefully made her way to Pasadena and initially met Arianna Fox there at the Wolf's Mantle Tavern. She shared her situation with her and Ari offered to help. She now shares her trailer as she starts to pursue her new life being free. Personality Dria looks friendly enough to be around, but seems to be searching for something more. Her dark blue eyes can't seem to give you her undivided attention. Her expression on her slim smooth face is mostly neutral. It changes to uncertainty as she notices your gaze at her. Background Sedria was one of the unique "To Order Bride to be Comfort Companions" that SenBrinCho Corp develops. She was ordered by PowerGENCorp Director Hammond Darrsha as a "Marital Companion", and, for the first couple weeks, it seemed to be as such. She was treated well, given gifts, taken out to dinner in fine restaurants. Then, the wedding took place. It was a private affair, she didn't have family or friends, and he invited some of his buddies to come. The wedding went as planned and all four of them had a splendid dinner, after which Hammond said, "Now, it's time to have fun with my wife!", and they all did have her. This continued twice a week for a couple of months and Sedria was feeling increasingly tortured within, until one day, she found an out. That day, she met Zuupta2609cb, a cleaning service droid, who was cleaning up after one of his 'Parties'. Zuupta2609cb was finishing up cleaning the Darrsha floor apartment, and whispered to her as she walked by, "21LVenturina, Pasadena Suburb One O'clock, Madame!" and bowed it's tool-loaded head as it promptly left the apartment. Sedria was stunned with the strange address spoken, and by a cleaning droid. What did it mean? She had to find out. Around 1pm, she arrived at the strange address and noticed a neon sign reading 'SPITSHINE CORP!' Curious, she went into a tall, round building. She immediately saw an array of cleaning bots, all identical to Zuupta2609cb. All of them were inactive, except for one. He nimbly walked up to her and said, "This way, if you please, Madame!" and wheeled off to one of the many back rooms. In this back room was a taller robot with many arms. It said to her, "I be Renchaw22NNNN. Pahleasure to meet you." She asked, "Why am I here?" "Because, You seen as abused. I can do about that, and I can change it! Your synth-ident need be gone and I know to short it, all safe!" She frowned, "But why me? There's many others." "Simple ma'am. It wrong in treat others no respect! I help lots others. You have choice. I help, or back, to soul torture. You choose now." She sighed a long moment, "Yes! I will accept. I have a cred stick, but there's not much on it." "No. No payment. Wrong is make right. After done, have need change your wear, your being style, your name, all, and wear small tint difference iris active contacts. Better to have make tattoos on somewhere exposed epidermis, Get weapon, protection. Cred stick is be for that. You go with proceed?" She slowly nodded. And from that time forward, she knew she would be free, but didn't know what was beyond that. Category:Character/Mortal Category:Character/Female Category:Character/Dark Category:Active PC